Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle! New contributors please read this Current Global events Latest Global Cards Quest top banner 316 1.png|link=Crossover Campaign Event cold blooded king big.png|link=Cold Blooded King Event vicious mechanical monarch big.png|link=Vicious Mechanical Monarch Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Quest top banner 323.png|link=A New Threat!!! The Saiyan Warrior Race Event Go Forth Hero of Justice 6.png|link=Go Forth Hero of Justice Event beerus dokkan.png|link=7th Universe's God of Destruction Event awakening ki ultimate power big.png|link=Ultimate Awakened Power Event Cell Games big.png|link=The Horrific Cell Games Event Training in the clouds big.png|DAILY Training in the Clouds|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|STRIKE Enough talk ! Time for an Epic Showdown|link=Enough talk ! Time for an Epic Showdown File:Quest mode big.png|QUEST Story Mode|link=Quest Mode Guide Thum 1003990.png|link=The Last Instant Transmission Super Saiyan Goku (GBL) GokuKidApe.png|link=Savage Power Goku (Youth) (Giant Ape) Great_Ape_Vegeta_Thumbnail.png|link=Warrior's Pride Vegeta (Giant Ape) Thumb_7034.png|link=Warrior Race's Backbone Raditz (Giant Ape) Thumb_6356.png|link=Unquestionable Cruelty Nappa (Giant Ape) Nappa Thumbnail.png|link=Devastating Carnage Nappa Thumb 5399.png|link=Transcendent Combat Vegeta Thum 1005350.png|link= Saiyan Savior of Legend Super Saiyan God Goku Thumb_1005300.png|link= Devastating Punishment Beerus Thumb_1004880.png|link= Umpire of Annihilation Beerus Thumb_1005840.png|link= Swan Song Beerus Thumb_1005630.png‎|link= Impetuous God Beerus Thumb_5726_whis.png|link= State of Calmness Whis Current Japanese events Latest Japanese Cards Quest top banner 516.png|The Vindictive Golden Emperor|link=The_Vindictive_Golden_Emperor|linktext=The Vindictive Golden Emperor Quest top banner 513.png|Invincible Hero of Hope!!|link=Invincible_Hero_of_Hope_!_!|linktext=Invincible Hero of Hope!! Dokkan event beerus big.png|God of Destruction of the 7th Universe|link=God_of_Destruction_of_the_7th_Universe|linktext=God of Destruction of the 7th Universe Event Cell Games big.png|The Horrific Cell Games|link=The_Horrific_Cell_Games|linktext=The Horrific Cell Games Event_coalescence_super_warrior_big.png|Success? Fail? A Fusion of Super Forces|link=Success%3F_Fail%3F_A_Fusion_of_Super_Forces|linktext=Success? Fail? A Fusion of Super Forces Event hope defiance to despair big.png|HOPE !! Fight Against Despair !|link=HOPE_!_Defiance_to_Despair_!|linktext=HOPE !! Fight Against Despair ! Event Go Forth Hero of Justice 6.png|Go Forth Hero of Justice|link=Go_Forth_!!_Hero_of_Justice|linktext=Go Forth Hero of Justice Black Star DB Saga.png|link=Ultimate_Dragon_Ball_Chapter|linktext=Dragon Ball GT Black Star DB Saga Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|Turtle School Training|link=Turtle_School_Training|linktext=Turtle School Training Event_Korin_tower_big.png|Training at Korin Tower|link=Training_at_Korin_Tower|linktext=Training at Korin Tower Event Big Bucks Hercule big.png|Big Bucks Hercule Challenge|link=Big_Bucks_Hercule_Challenge|linktext=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event Training in the clouds big.png|Training in the Clouds|link=Training_in_the_Clouds|linktext=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|Enough talk ! Time for an Epic Showdown|link=Enough_talk_!_Time_for_an_Epic_Showdown|linktext=Enough talk ! Time for an Epic Showdown Thum 1009020.png|Adventure in Penguin Village Goku (Youth)|link=Adventure in Penguin Village Goku (Youth)|linktext=Adventure in Penguin Village Goku (Youth) Thum 1009010.png|Play Time Battle Arale Norimaki|link=Play Time Battle Arale Norimaki|linktext=Play Time Battle Arale Norimaki Thum 1009040.png|Oblivious Innocent Picking Arale Norimaki|link=Oblivious Innocent Picking Arale Norimaki|linktext=Oblivious Innocent Picking Arale Norimaki Thum 1009220.png|Explosive Fighting Spirit Piccolo|link=Explosive Fighting Spirit Piccolo|linktext=Explosive Fighting Spirit Piccolo Thum 1009210.png|Great Success Piccolo|link=Great Success Piccolo|linktext=Great Success Piccolo Thum 1009290.png|Storm of Violence Nappa|link=Storm of Violence Nappa|linktext=Storm of Violence Nappa Thum 1009280.png|Figure of Justice Great Saiyaman|link=Figure of Justice Great Saiyaman|linktext=Figure of Justice Great Saiyaman Thum 1008850.png|Jet-Black Threat Goku Black|link=Jet-Black Threat Goku Black|linktext=Jet-Black Threat Goku Black Thum 1008840.png|Deepened Darkness Goku Black|link=Deepened Darkness Goku Black|linktext=Deepened Darkness Goku Black Thum 1008600.png|Torn Future Goku Black|link=Torn Future Goku Black|linktext=Torn Future Goku Black Navigation World Tournament Links PLEASE NOTE: This wiki may contain spoilers, please read at your own risk! DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE Timeline of Events Vote Who Wants Another Super Saiyan 3 ? Gohan Goten Trunks (any) Poll Results Recent Activity Category:Browse